Time after time
by BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: Il y avait deux choses qu'Olivia Colomar affectionnaient plus que tout au monde : son travail de programmeuse et des Bunuelos tout juste sortis du four. Pourtant, sa rencontre avec Hana Song allait quelque peu bousculer son univers.


Salut tout le monde :D ! ça fait un bail je sais, désolée. J'espère que cette petite chose vous plaira, et surtout à quelqu'un en particulier. Merci de ta patience infinie ! Sur ce, comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y avait deux choses qu'Olivia Colomar affectionnaient plus que tout au monde : son travail de programmeuse et des _Bunuelos_ tout juste sortis du four. Environ tout les deux jours, une fois sortie de l'immeuble dans lequel elle officiait, la jeune femme se rendait machinalement dans sa boulangerie préférée, _'_ _Panderia de los nieblos '_ , un grand sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce petit rituel lui donnait toujours du baume au cœur, surtout après une mauvaise journée comme aujourd'hui.

Une fois sortie du bus qui la ramenait à la maison, Olivia ferma les yeux pendant une demie seconde. L'odeur de pain frais emplit ses narines et elle laissa échapper un soupire satisfait.

« Merveilleux... » Pensa-t-elle en se rapprochant du magasin. Celui-ci était situé au coin d'une des grandes artères commerçante de la ville, une situation plus qu'optimale pour cette petite échoppe de quartier. Olivia jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la vitrine et en saliva d'avance. Toutes ces pâtisseries avaient l'air délicieuses, et la jeune femme allait devoir faire preuve de volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation.

« Salut Olivia ! » Entendit-elle lorsqu'elle entra dans la boulangerie. Une jeune fille d'environ une quinzaine d'années avec de grands yeux rieurs, sauta du comptoir sur lequel elle était assise. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en une longue natte qui lui arrivait dans le milieu du dos et qui se balançait de droite à gauche alors qu'elle s'avançait joyeusement vers Olivia.

« Salut Alejandra, alors c'est comment les vacances ? » Demanda la jeune femme avant de donner une tape amicale dans la main tendue de sa jeune camarade. Celle-ci soupira, haussant les épaules.

« Et ben… C'est chouette, mais toutes mes amies sont parties. Et comme maman travaille, pour l'instant je suis toute seule à la maison. » Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Ah je vois...Mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop pour ça je suis sûre qu'elle a un plan pour s'occuper de toi cet été. » Olivia se mit alors à fouiller dans son sac. « En attendant peut-être que ceci pourra te distraire quelques temps. » Dit-elle en tendant une clé usb à Alejandra.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ? » Demanda-elle, les yeux grands ouverts avant de la prendre des mains d'Olivia.

« Mhm, il se pourrait bien que j'ai réussi à trouver l'animé dont tu m'avais parlé l'autre fois. Mais chut. Ça reste entre nous. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alejandra hocha la tête puis sauta au cou de la jeune femme. « Merci Olivia ! T'es la meilleure ! »

Olivia sourit et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. À force de venir dans cette boulangerie, elle avait finit par sympathiser avec la propriétaire et sa fille. Si bien, qu'elle les considéraient comme sa famille, et donc Alejandra comme la petite sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Et cela lui permettait d'avoir droit à quelques autres avantages non négligeables. Comme par exemple d'être une des premières à goûter aux nouvelles pâtisseries crées par la mère d'Alejandra. Celle-ci passait souvent ses après midi au labo, laissant sa fille en charge de la boutique.

« Ah merde ! » Un lourd bruit de chute provenant du fond du magasin se fit entendre. Olivia se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Alejandra, et celle-ci se précipita derrière le comptoir pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

« Ça va Hana ?! Rien de cassé ? »

Hana ? Ce prénom était inconnu pour Olivia. Elle leva un sourcil inquisiteur et suivit sa camarade dans l'arrière boutique, piquée par la curiosité. Et ce qu'elle vit ne manqua pas de la surprendre.

Allongée par terre, se trouvait une jeune fille qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués en un chignon serré, avec deux mèches qui encadraient son visage fin. Une courte frange venait couvrir son front. Elle avait des yeux en amandes, un petit nez un peu retroussé, et des lèvres fines qui venait sublimer ce charmant visage. Olivia en resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes avant que le regard d'Hana ne croise le sien.

« Et ben ne reste pas plantée là, viens m'aider. » Grommela-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Olivia secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et bredouilla, les joues rosies :

« Oui oui _chica_ , une seconde. »

Elle posa rapidement son sac sur une table adjacente avant de rejoindre Alejandra et Hana. Elles aidèrent cette dernière à se relever, mais la jeune femme émit un petit grognement et s'appuya contre Olivia qui la teint par la taille.

« Aïe...J'ai mal au crâne. » Pesta-t-elle en portant une main à son front. Olivia soupira avant de la faire asseoir.

« Attends, laisse moi voir. »

Hana ôta sa main de son front et Olivia soupira à nouveau. En effet, un large hématome était en train de faire son apparition sur le front de la jeune fille.

« Alejandra, va vite lui chercher de la glace s'il te plaît. »

Celle-ci acquiesça avant de disparaître dans l'escalier menant à l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec sa mère.

« Et bien _chica_ , qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te mettre dans cet état ? Tu vas avoir une belle bosse.» Demanda Olivia alors qu'elle observait le fournil. Le sol de la pièce était jonché de farine et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Hana haussa les épaules, portant à nouveau sa main à son front.

« Rien, j'ai juste trébuché. » Grommela-t-elle, et grogna encore car son front la lançait terriblement. Olivia se tourna à nouveau vers elle, souriant malicieusement.

« Tu es sûre ? On dirait plutôt que tu essayais de faire du zèle en transportant trop de choses à la fois. »

Hana se redressa d'un bon et rougit.

« P-pas du tout ! » S'offusqua-t-elle, les joues cramoisies. Cette réaction ne fit qu'amplifier les soupçons d'Olivia, la faisant rire doucement.

« Ahahah j'avais dont vu juste...Pas la peine d'essayer de me le cacher _chica_... »

Hana était sur le point de rétorquer quand Alejandra revint et lui donna un torchon remplit de glace. La jeune femme s'empressa de le placer sur son front endolori et ne put réprimer un soupir.

« Ahhh parfait….Merci Alejandra.. »

« Pas de quoi. »

« Fais plus attention la prochaine fois, ça t'éviteras de te retrouver le nez dans la farine. » S'amusa Olivia.

« Ne te moque pas d'elle ! Ce n'est que son deuxième jour ! » S'exclama Alejandra alors qu'elle allait servir les clients qui attendaient dans la boutique.

« Oh mais je ne me moque pas, je la taquine juste.. » Répondit la jeune femme en passant une main dans ses cheveux bicolores. « Et puis je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un de nouveau à la boutique. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? T'es du FBI ? » Demanda Hana en fronçant les sourcils, agacée par l'attitude désinvolte d'Olivia. Sa bosse lui faisait déjà assez souffrir elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'une deuxième couche. Certainement pas venant d'une parfaite inconnue.

« Possible... » Répondit la jeune femme, lui adressant un clin d'œil complice. Tout cela s'annonçait très intéressant et la réjouissait d'avance. Hana l'observa et grommela quelque chose qu'Olivia ne compris pas ce qui l'intrigua un peu plus.

« Et tu sais, Hana a dit qu'elle allait m'apprendre le coréen ! C'est trop cool ! » S'exclama Alejandra, un sourire radieux aux lèvres quand elle eut remercié le dernier de ses clients.

« Ah ben tu vois ? Tes vacances ne vont pas être si nulles finalement. » Lui répondit Olivia en la prenant par l'épaule, l'attirant gentillement contre elle. « Tu as bien de la chance d'avoir une professeure aussi jolie. »

Les joues d'Hana virèrent au cramoisie et elle se précipita vers le four lorsque que celui-ci se mit à sonner. Elle se dépêcha d'en ouvrir la porte et sortit délicatement les baguettes avant de les placer sur une table à proximité.

« Sauvée par le gong.. »Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle s'attelait à sa tâche, tentant d'ignorer la douleur de son front et le regard curieux d'Olivia. « Mais qu'es-ce qu'elle me veut celle-ci ? »

L'intéressée ne la quitta pas des yeux et huma le doux parfum du pain fraîchement cuit.

« Délicieux… » Murmura-t-elle avant de jeter un œil à sa montre. « Bon je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, j'ai du travail à faire. »

Alejandra fit la moue. « Ohh... Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver ! »

« Je sais bien mais je dois finir de coder un programme super important. Je repasserais bientôt ne t'en fais pas. » Lui promis-t-elle avant de récupérer son sac à main. « Et puis il me semble que vous allez avoir du travail toutes les deux. »

En effet, quelques clients avaient fait leur entrée dans la boutique et attendaient qu'on les servent. Hana surgit alors de l'arrière boutique et se chargea des nouveaux arrivants, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Olivia sentit alors son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine et ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle n'entendit donc pas Alejandra qui tentait vainement d'attirer son attention.

« Olivia ? Hé Olivia ! »

L'intéressée secoua la tête et sortit de sa transe avant de regarder à nouveau sa camarade. Celle-ci lui tendit un sac en papier, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tiens, prends ça au moins. Cadeau de la maison. »

Olivia ouvrit le sac et afficha une mine réjouie. Le sac en papier était plein de _B_ _unuelos_ qui l'aideraient sûrement à travailler jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Et elle allait en avoir bien besoin sachant la montagne de travail qu'il lui restait à effectuer.

«Ah tu me connais bien. Merci beaucoup _chica_. Allez je file. » Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Pourtant juste avant de passer la porte, elle se tourna vers Hana qui était toujours occupée à servir ses clients. « À bientôt Hana ! Garde-moi ces jolies brioches au chaud, veux-tu ? »

Elle lui souffla un baiser et quitta la boutique, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les joues d'Hana virèrent à nouveau au cramoisi quand elle comprit à quoi Olivia faisait allusion. En effet, l'arrière du pantalon noir qu'elle portait, était couvert de farine que la jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer. La dernière cliente pouffa de rire et récupéra sa commande avant de sortir.

« Grrr ! Mais comment ose-t-elle ?! » Ronchonna-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Alejandra qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire à son tour. « Tu aurais pu me le dire ! »

À ces mots l'adolescente ne put plus se retenir et se mit à rire, s'appuyant sur le comptoir. « Ahahah ! Oui ! Mais si tu avais vu ta tête ! C'était juste épique ! Ahahah ! »

Hana ronchonna à nouveau et épousseta soigneusement son pantalon pour effacer toutes traces de farine ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de compromettant. « Elle est toujours comme ça ? »

Une fois remise de sa crise de fou rire, Alejandra leva les yeux vers Hana et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. « Toujours. Tu ferrais mieux de t'y habituer parce que rien ne lui échappe.»

Hana soupira et récupéra la glace, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, afin de la remettre sur son front. « Ahhh, je sens que ça va être un enfer...»

À quelques rues de là, Olivia prit une bouchée d'un des beignets que lui avait offert Alejandra et en soupira d'aise. Tout était là, la douceur du sucre glace, le moelleux du beignet, et surtout cette délicate note d'anis. Rien ne pouvait égaler l'une de ces petites merveilles. À part peut-être, le beau sourire d'Hana. « Ça va être fantastique... » Se dit-elle avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment où se trouvait son appartement.

* * *

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Olivia continua inlassablement de taquiner Hana à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Les réactions de la jeune fille l'amusait terriblement : sa façon de bougonner dans sa langue maternelle, ses joues cramoisies, ses répliques cinglantes. Tout ça fascinait la jeune femme. Tant et si bien, qu'elle ne se privait jamais de ce petit plaisir coupable. Et d'autant plus, lorsqu'elle avait apprit que la petite brune n'était pas insensible à ses 'avances'. Alejandra avait vendu la mèche par accident, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Olivia qui avait bien l'intention de conquérir le cœur de la jeune coréenne. Plus elle en apprenait à son sujet, de quelques façons que ce soit, plus Olivia était déterminée. Elle aimait particulièrement son sens de l'ambition, et sa volonté sans borne à atteindre ses objectifs.

Une fois sa journée de travail terminée, Olivia plia bagage et prit le chemin de la boulangerie, son éternel sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Les jours où elle devait s'y rendre lui paraissaient toujours plus courtes, la jeune femme étant impatiente de retrouver la chaleur de ce lieu familier, entre autres choses divertissantes…

« Salut les filles ! Alors, comment va mon petit chou à la crème préféré aujourd'hui ? » S'exclama Olivia en entrant dans la boutique.

Hana, qui était accoudée au comptoir, leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cet énième surnom puis lui tourna le dos. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

« T'es lourde à la fin, je croyais t'avoir dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça. » Dit-elle d'une voix morne. Olivia haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que la jeune fille ait l'air tellement abattue.

« Et bien _chica_ quel est le problème ? »

« Rien qui te concerne. » Répondit sèchement Hana. Cela ne découragea cependant pas Olivia, qui s'approcha lentement du comptoir.

« Oh, allez dit moi... »

« Non, sinon je sens que je vais avoir droit à tes remarques débiles pour les prochaines semaines…. »

« Promis, je serais muette comme une tombe. Et puis, tu sais bien que je dis ça pour te taquiner. »

Hana tourna la tête, l'observant prudemment. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rire, tout allait de travers en ce moment. Les paroles d'Olivia semblaient pourtant sincères, mais la jeune femme ne savait pas si elle pouvait se fier à elle. Cependant, au bout d'un moment elle se mit face à elle et soupira.

« Bon d'accord. » Commença-t-elle d'un air las. « Tu te souviens quand je t'avais dit que je streamais ? Et bien j'ai encore reçu des messages...Pour le moins dérangeants... »

Hana lui avait parlé de ses jeux vidéos à plusieurs reprises, évoquant sa notoriété grandissante, et de la joie que cela lui apportait. Mais s'était bien la première fois qu'Olivia entendait ce versant plus sombre de ce qui semblait être son petit coin de paradis.

« Des trolls ? N'y prêtes pas attention, la plupart sont justes des idiots qui profitent de leur anonymat pour essayer de t'atteindre. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. »

« Je sais. Mais là, s'était différent. Putain ! Pourquoi juste parce que je stream je dois supporter toute cette merde !? »S'exclama-t-elle en jetant au sol le bandeau qui ornait ses cheveux.

Olivia fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa gentillement sa main sur son épaule. « Hé, hé on se calme. Raconte moi tout... »

Hana haussa les épaules :

« Pff...Tu sais, juste des propositions salaces...Entre autres...Je leur ai déjà dit d'arrêter plusieurs fois, mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Toute la journée des messages et autres photos dégueulasses... »

La porte de la boulangerie s'ouvrit et Hana dû laisser la jeune femme seule quelques instants pour servir sa cliente. Olivia soupira, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour aider la jeune femme à ses cotés. Au bout de quelques minutes, une idée lui vint à l'esprit et elle se tourna vers Hana. Celle-ci était occupée à servir de nouveaux clients, cherchant de la monnaie dans la caisse. Elle attendit donc qu'Hana ait fini puis s'avança vers elle.

« Tu sais quoi ? Et si je te disais que je pouvais t'aider à régler cette histoire ? »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Hana après que son dernier client ait quitté la boulangerie.

« Et bien...En plus d'être une programmeuse de génie. Il se peut que je sois également une très bonne hackeuse. Sans vouloir me vanter, bien sûr. »

Olivia ne parlait pas trop de ces activités en public, mais elle savait qu'Hana était digne de confiance. Celle-ci ouvrit de grands yeux devant cette soudaine révélation.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mhm...Tu vois où je veux en venir ? » Dit-elle en hochant la tête d'un air machiavélique.

« Oh toi tu as une idée derrière la tête. »

« Ça se pourrait bien oui. »

Le visage d'Hana s'illumina, laissant la place à un radieux sourire qui mit du baume au cœur d'Olivia.

« Oh ! S'il te plaît, dit-moi tout ! »

Toute cette excitation prit Olivia de court, et elle rougit légèrement, avant de déclarer :

« Je ne suis pas encore sûre, mais je pense que les mères de ces individus seraient ravies d'apprendre ce que leur progéniture se permet de dire et faire en ligne... »

Hana opina, amusée par la réaction de son interlocutrice.

« Cool...Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« Parce qu'on ne doit pas laisser agir impunément ces abrutis...Surtout si c'est toi qu'ils visent. » Bredouilla Olivia, n'osant pas regarder la jeune femme en face d'elle.

« M-merci...C'est cool de ta part. »

« Pas de quoi _cojenita_. » Olivia réfléchit pendant un instant, et un petit sourire apparut à nouveau sur ses lèvres. « Par contre mes services ne sont pas gratuits.. »

Hana s'appuya contre le bord du comptoir et soupira : « Ahhh j'aurais dû m'en douter, tout ça était trop beau pour être vrai. Soit, que veux-tu en échange ? »

Olivia, qui semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête, s'approcha un peu d'Hana, le regard pétillant.

« Oh je ne veux qu'une toute petite chose ma chère... »

« Et ? Qu'elle est-elle cette fameuse chose ? »

« Un dîner. » Répondit simplement Olivia.

« Quoi ? Sérieusement ? »

« On ne peut plus sérieuse. »

Hana semblait confuse, ses sourcils légèrement froncés alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec le bord de son tablier.

« Mais…Pour commencer, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis célibataire ? »

« Hana. Tu crois que je te poserais la question si je n'étais pas sûre de moi ? Pas besoin de fouiller bien loin pour récolter toutes ces informations croustillantes. Ce pauvre Dae-Hyun a du le sentir pa-» La jeune femme s'arrêta net et ouvrit de grands yeux. Son teint devant livide quand elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Hana quand à elle se redressa d'un bond, les poings serrés, le visage rouge de colère.

« Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que tu as piratée ?! Même mes conversations privées ?! Tout?! »

« Oups... » Olivia ne pouvait pas le nier. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, la jeune femme avait arpentés le réseaux sociaux à la recherche d'informations sur Hana. Olivia avait espéré trouver quelque chose qui aurait pu l'aider à conquérir son cœur. Seulement voilà, elle avait la langue trop bien pendue, et cela lui allait lui coûter cher.

« Olivia ! T'es vraiment la pire, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, je me débrouillerais toute seule ! Comme toujours... »

Hana tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fournil, mais fut stoppée par Olivia qui lui barrait le passage.

« Bon d'accord, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, mais tu sais...Quand tu peux avoir accès à tout ça si facilement, et bien...Je n'avais pas de mauvaises intentions je te- »

Cette fois s'en était trop pour Hana qui laissa sa colère prendre le dessus.

« La ferme ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Dégage ! » S'exclama-t-elle en désignant la porte d'entrée. Mais Olivia ne s'avoua pas vaincue, elle voulait à tout prix se faire pardonner. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère de se laisser abattre comme ça.

« Laisse moi au moins t'- »

« Comment dois-je te le dire ? Dégage ! J'ai du travail...Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries.»

Ce n'était manifestement pas le moment d'essayer de discuter. Olivia soupira donc et quitta la boulangerie, furieuse contre elle même.

« Mais quelle idiote… » Murmura-t-elle, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste alors qu'elle prenait la direction de son appartement.

* * *

Après ce malheureux incident, Olivia fit tout son possible pour se faire pardonner. Mais rien n'y fit, s'était comme se heurter à un mur de briques. À condition bien sûr qu'elle puisse adresser la parole à Hana. Celle-ci l'évitait soigneusement, laissant souvent le soin à Alejandra de s'occuper d'Olivia.

Elle arrêta de venir pendant un temps, préférant se concentrer sur son travail. Puis un jour, une idée lui vint. Si Hana ne voulait pas lui parler à la boulangerie, elle ferait en sorte de l'atteindre par un autre moyen. Olivia s'attela donc à sa tâche. Impossible de laisser leur situation dans cet état.

Après une nuit blanche à travailler sur son projet, elle s'exclama :

« Yes ! Cette fois c'est bon ! »

La jeune femme s'étira un long moment, faisant craquer ses membres engourdis. Après avoir soigneusement tout vérifié une dernière fois, elle plaça son précieux sésame dans son sac. La jeune femme alla ensuite prendre une douche bien méritée. Vu la journée qui l'attendait, elle en aurait bien besoin.

Une fois sa journée de travail terminée Olivia se dirigea vers la boutique d'un pas décidé. Lorsqu'elle eut passé le pas de la porte de la boulangerie elle fut accueillie par Alejandra qui lui sauta au cou.

« Ah ! T'es enfin revenue Olivia ! Où est-ce que tu te cachais ? » S'exclama la jeune fille, alors qu'Olivia lui rendait son étreinte.

« J'avais des choses à régler. » Répondit-elle avant de bailler. « D'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Alejandra se recula et observa son amie d'un air confus.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Hana qui était en train de travailler dans l'arrière boutique, tendit l'oreille malgré elle lorsqu'elle entendit le nom d'Olivia. Mais avec le bruit des machines, elle ne pu capter que quelques bribes de conversations.

« Tant pis, ce n'est sans doute rien d'intéressant de toute façon.. » Pensa-t-elle en fouettant vigoureusement sa crème au chocolat.

De son coté, Olivia fouilla dans son sac et tendit une nouvelle clé usb à Alejandra.

« J'ai besoin que tu donnes ceci à tu sais qui. » Dit-elle en baissant la voix, afin d'être sûre qu'Hana ne puisse rien entendre. Alejandra opina avant de demander :

« D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Rien de dangereux, juste quelque chose que je voudrais qu'elle voit. »

« Tu vas devoir être un peu plus précise, je ne pourrais pas être convaincante si je ne sais pas ce que contient cette clé. »

« Un drama coréen, désolé j'ai pas trouvé mieux, c'est celui qui à la côte en ce moment. Débrouilles-toi juste pour qu'Hana prenne ça avec elle avant de partir. »

Alejandra soupira et rangea la clé dans sa poche. « Je vois, mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'elle va le regarder ? »

« Rien en effet. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules « Je mise juste sur sa curiosité, ainsi que sur ta faculté à la convaincre. »

« Je ne te promet rien, mais je ferais de mon mieux. » Répondit Alejandra, offrant un sourire rassurant à Olivia. L'intéressée lui rendit son sourire avant de bailler longuement.

« Ça me va. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. »

« Pas de quoi. En attendant, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tu ressembles à la fiancée de Frankenstein.. »

En temps normal, Olivia aurait réagit à cette petite moquerie, mais elle était trop épuisée. Elle ricana, fit un petit signe de la main à son acolyte et quitta la boutique.

Une fois que la boutique fut fermée, Alejandra alla trouver Hana. Celle-ci était occupée à nettoyer soigneusement tout les ustensiles et tout remettre en ordre. La jeune fille prit un torchon pour lui donner un coup de main.

« Merci, c'est cool de ta part de m'aider. »

« Pas de soucis ! Ça sera plus vite finit et tu pourras rentrer plus tôt.»

« C'est pas de refus, en plus je dois faire un nouveau stream ce soir. Mes abonnés ont réclamé un test du dernier Tomb Raider. Je t'avoue que j'ai hâte. Même si je sens que je vais avoir droit à des commentaires... »

« Ah ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé ? »

« J'ai contacté le site qui a bloqués les utilisateurs en question, mais d'autres sont arrivés...C'est sans fin cette histoire... »

Alejandra se sentait désolée pour Hana. Cependant, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l'aider, elle se contenta de rester silencieuse. Après qu'elles eurent terminés, Hana alla se changer et récupérer ses affaires. Alejandra l'attendait près de la porte, se demandant ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire pour la convaincre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hana s'avança vers elle, ses long cheveux bruns libérés de son chignon.

« Ça va Alejandra ? Tu as l'air complètement perdue dans tes pensées. »

« Hein ? Non, non ça va. » Répondit-elle en se grattant la tête. « C'est juste que, je regardais un drama l'autre soir et ce satané cliffhanger m'est resté dans la tête. »

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Ça doit être chouette alors, faudra que je jette un œil. C'est quoi le titre ? »

« Et bien, si tu veux je peux te le passer, je l'avais téléchargé l'autre jour. »

« Encore mieux, passe le moi, comme ça on pourra en discuter. »

« Ouais bien sûr ! Ça serait chouette. »

Alejandra fit mine d'aller chercher la clé dans son sac, puis la donna à Hana. « Voilà ! »

Celle-ci ne parut pas surprise et se contenta de ranger la clé en lieu sur.

« Merci c'est cool. Bon allez, je file. À demain ! » S'exclama la jeune femme en sortant de la boutique, sans se douter une seconde de se qui se tramait.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, Hana s'accorda un moment de repos bien mérité après cette journée de travail. Après s'être douchée et avalé un morceau, la jeune femme pris place devant son imposant ordinateur. Elle l'alluma et vérifia que tout était prêt pour son stream. Puis elle aperçu la clé usb qu'Alejandra lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

« Hum...Je vais copier tout ça maintenant, ce sera fait. » Pensa-t-elle en insérant la clé dans un port USB. Elle copia ensuite les fichier sur son ordinateur. Cependant, la jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte qu'un logiciel espion s'était, lui aussi, installé sur son ordinateur.

Hana fit craquer ses doigts et un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Allez c'est parti ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de lancer son stream.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la messagerie commença à pulluler de messages et Hana commença à jouer, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour répondre aux questions de ses abonnés.

Au bout de quelques heures de jeu, Hana sentait la fatigue la gagner et ce malgré le fait qu'elle s'amusait énormément. Elle fit une petite pause et aller enfiler un sweatshirt, et se fit un café au passage. Lorsqu'elle ralluma la caméra, la jeune femme eut la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur d'autres genre de messages.

 _« Rohh pourquoi tu t'est changée ? Y avait du monde au balcon avant... »_

 _« Tain, dégoutté, je vais ranger le sopalin... »_

Le sourire d'Hana quitta le visage d'Hana, laissant la place à une immense sensation de dégoût. Certains de ses abonnés prirent sa défense, et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle ne devait pas se laisser faire, ça non, elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.

« Sérieusement c'est quoi votre putain de problème ?! » S'écria-t-elle.

C'est alors que tout les messages haineux furent remplacés par un crâne blanc, sur fond violet.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Le logiciel d'Olivia entra alors en action et un message s'afficha à l'écran, visible uniquement pour Hana. Celle-ci, ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Et surtout de qui cela venait.

 _« Je suis désolée Hana...Je sais que je me suis mal comportée avec toi, et ce, même si je ne pensais pas à mal. J'ai tellement l'habitude de ne pas avoir de limites que...Et bien je les aient bel et bien franchient, et je t'ai fait du mal. Si tu ne veux plus m'adresser la parole, ce serait compréhensible et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Même si, à mon humble avis, ce serait une grosse erreur de ta part. Laisse moi juste une chance de te le prouver._

 _P.S. : Ne te soucie plus des trolls, ce petit bijou va s'en charger...Crois moi tu n'auras plus de soucis avec eux..._

 _Sombra »_

Hana lut le message attentivement et se rassit dans son siège. Au bout d'un moment le message disparut, ce qui sortit Hana de sa transe.

« Excusez moi les amis, mais je vais devoir couper le stream pour ce soir. out ! » Dit-elle avant de couper la caméra.

La messagerie du stream était complètement sans dessus dessous, les gens se demandant ce qui se passait. S'était le dernier des soucis d'Hana qui tentait elle-même de comprendre la situation.

« Olivia...» Murmura-t-elle en éteignant son ordinateur. La jeune femme se dirigea lentement vers son lit et s'y laissa tomber, ses pensées embrouillées par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle devait maintenant réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire vis-à-vis d'Olivia. Certes, celle-ci venait de lui sauvait la mise. Mais était-ce suffisant pour lui pardonner son intrusion dans ses données personnelles ?

Hana soupira, et se trouva dans l'imcapacité de répondre à cette question. Que faire ? Au bout d'un long moment passé à gamberger, la petite brune finit par s'endormir.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Olivia arriva à la boutique pour récupérer son pain. Elle n'avait aucune idée si son plan avait fonctionné ou non, et cela aller la rendre folle. La jeune femme entra dans la boutique, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Hana était au comptoir, l'air furieuse, lorsqu'elle vit Olivia. Olivia acheta son pain sans dire un mot et tourna les talons.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre ma parole... » Déclara Hana avant de soupirer.

« Pardon ? » Répondit Olivia, en se retournant vers son interlocutrice.

« Avec les filles. Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre. »

Hana avait à présent un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cela semblait faire comprendre à Olivia que son plan avait marché. Du moins que la jeune femme en face d'elle, avait bien reçut son message.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Mon charme fait des ravages d'habitude... »

« J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as écrit….Et je veux bien t'accorder une seconde chance. »

Le visage d'Olivia s'illumina et elle se rapprocha du comptoir.

« Vraiment ? »

« Mhm, à une seule condition. »

« Je suis toute ouïe. »

« Séduit moi. »

Ceci prit Olivia de court, elle avait l'air confuse.

« Pardon ? »

Hana soupira à nouveau et s'appuya contre le comptoir, s'approchant d'Olivia pour être sûre que celle-ci l'entende cette fois.

« Tu m'as bien entendue. Si tu arrive à me séduire, je veux bien reconsidérer ton offre et dîner avec toi. »

Olivia fit de son mieux pour ne pas sauter de joie. Son plan était une réussite. Maintenant il allait falloir assurer.

« Soit, c'est toujours mieux que rien. Ne le prends pas mal surtout, mais tu es vraiment tordue dans ton genre. »

Hana ricana et leva la main. S'était à son tour de jouer à présent et la jeune femme comptait bien en profiter.

« . Tu perds des points là. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on séduit une femme très chère. »

Cela piqua l'orgueil d'Olivia, et son sourire malicieux refit son apparition. Elle s'approcha un peu plus d'Hana et lui murmura :

« Oh ne t'en fais pas _amiga_...Je trouverais un moyen, et tu me tomberas dans les bras... »

« On verra ça...En attendant j'ai du travail. À plus tard, Sombra... » Elle lui fait un clin d'œil et alla accueillir ses clients. Olivia ricana à son tour et quitta la boutique, plus déterminé que jamais. Hana allait découvrir que la jeune femme ne reculait jamais devant un défi.

* * *

Les semaines suivantes furent un fiasco total pour Olivia. Bien qu'elle mette tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, impossible d'avancer. La jeune essaya milles et unes technique, mais celles-ci s'avérèrent, pour la plupart, infructueuses. Et ce, bien que certaines arrachent un sourire à Hana. Cela permettait pourtant à Olivia de récoltait à chaque fois de nouveaux indices, afin d'échafauder le plan parfait. Pourtant rien n'y fit. À chaque fois qu'elle avait l'impression de toucher au but, Hana la renvoyait sur les roses. Au bout d'un moment, ne trouvant plus aucune solution viable, la jeune fille décida d'y aller au culot. En quelque sorte, de tenter le tout pour le tout.

Olivia arriva un peu avant la fermeture, afin être sûre de ne pas être dérangée par d'éventuels clients. Lorsqu'elle la vit arriver, Alejandra lui fit un petit signe pour lui indiquer qu'Hana était toujours à coté. L'intéressée hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique, un gros bouquet de roses caché derrière son dos.

Hana ne la vit pas arriver, trop occupée par le rangement de la pièce. La jeune femme était perchée sur un des plans de travail, replaçant les ustensiles à leur places respectives. Mais au moment de redescendre, la jeune fille fit un faux mouvement et bascula en arrière. Heureusement cette fois, Olivia la rattrapa au vol, et tomba à la renverse.

« Wow ! C'est bon je te tiens ! »

Elle se retrouva au sol avec Hana. Son bouquet quand à lui, fut écrasé sous le poids des deux jeunes femmes.

« Ça va, rien de cassé ? » Demanda-t-elle, avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Olivia ? »

Hana tentait de se remettre de ses émotions, et fut surprise d'entendre sa voix. Puis elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée au sol, heureusement en grande partie sur Olivia. La jeune femme se releva tant bien que mal et tendit sa main à Olivia.

« Oui, aux dernières nouvelles c'est bien mon nom. » Grogna cette dernière avant de se relever péniblement, aidée par Hana.

« Tu es tombée à pic, merci beaucoup. » Répondit Hana en époussetant ses vêtements.

« Ce n'est rien, le principal c'est que tu ailles bien. »

Hana rougit puis remarqua le bouquet qui gisait toujours au sol derrière Olivia. « Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Olivia ramassa son bouquet, qui avait souffert de sa chute, certaines de fleurs avaient perdu leurs pétales, écrasé sur son poids et celui d'Hana.

« Et bien, c'était censé être un bouquet de roses... Pour toi. Mais bon on dirait bien que je me suis encore plantée...»

Hana ricana devant son petit air de chiant battu. Elle n'avait jamais vu Olivia comme ça auparavant et celui lui plut.

« Pourquoi dis-tu que tu as échoué ? Tu m'as bien rattrapée au vol, non ? »

Olivia haussa les épaules et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, furieuse d'avoir à nouveau raté son coup.

« Oui mais bon cela ne faisait pas parti du plan.. »

« Ahh...Olivia, tu sais des fois c'est mieux de suivre son instinct. » S'amusa Hana en la regardant déambuler dans la pièce. Puis elle remarqua Alejandra qui avait accourut pour voir si tout allait bien. Hana lui fit un petit signe et la jeune fille s'éclipsa. Perdue dans ses pensées, Olivia ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. La jeune femme s'approcha alors d'Hana et demanda :

« Oh ? Dois-je en déduire que j'ai réussi dans ce cas ? Parce que tu- » Hana ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle l'attrapa par les épaules et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, Olivia se laissa ensuite porter par sa partenaire avait de lui rendre son baiser. Elle passa lentement ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette d'Hana. Celle-ci ne sembla pas y faire attention, trop absorbée par la découverte des lèvres pulpeuses d'Olivia. Pourtant au bout d'un moment elle soupira et mit fin à leur baiser avant de déclarer :

« La ferme. »

L'intéressée n'osa pas répondre, perdue dans le regard noisette d'Hana. Pas question de tout faire rater maintenant. Elle en voulait plus, c'est pourquoi, cette fois ce fut elle qui initia un baiser. Olivia mourrait d'envie de goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de sa belle. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, lentement, prudemment. L'une ne voulant pas prendre de risques et l'autre était un peu incertaine quand à la suite des évènements. Certes, Hana avait des sentiments pour Olivia, mais ne savait toujours pas sur quel pied danser avec elle.

La jeune femme se laissa porter par ce fougueux baiser. Ça aurait était mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas imaginer ce moment au moins une centaine de fois dans sa tête ces dernières semaines. Soudain elle se sentit soulevée de terre. En effet, Olivia l'avait prise dans ses bras et la reposa sur un des plans de travail se trouvant à proximité. Hana se retrouva donc assise et passa ses bras autour du cou d'Olivia, qui la tenait maintenant par la taille. Olivia mit bientôt fin au baiser, un peu essoufflée et les joues rosies.

« Et bien...Quand j'avais dit que tu allais me tomber dans les bras... Je n'avais pas tout à fait tord... »

Hana ne dit rien. La jeune fille se pencha en avant et couvrit le cou d'Olivia de baisers. Celle-ci soupira d'aise et pencha sa tête sur le coté, offrant plus d'espace à sa compagne.

« Prête pour notre dîner ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux, appréciant le contact des douces lèvres d'Hana sur sa peau.

« Hum...Bof... » Murmura cette derrière, avant rehausser les épaules.

« Comment ça _cojenita_ ? C'était le deal pourtant.»

Hana soupira et posa son front contre celui d'Olivia, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Cette soudaine proximité fit rougir Olivia, et Hana ricana.

« Je serais plutôt prête pour passer la soirée avec ma petite amie...Avec une pizza de préférence... »

Olivia sentit le souffle chaud d'Hana contre sa peau, et frissona.

« Tant d'impatience...Je ne te savais pas comme ça ma chère Hana... »

« Et bien tu devrais t'y habituer...Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te laisserais pas filer. »

« Intéressant... » Olivia ricana et combla l'espace entre elles une nouvelle fois. C'est alors qu'une voix se fit entendre, forçant le couple à se séparer.

« Hum Olivia ? Hana ? » La mère d'Alejandra se tenait dans l'arrière boutique à quelques mètres d'elles. « Navrée de vous couper, mais je dois fermer la boutique donc si vous pouviez... »

« Prendre congés ? Ça tombe bien on était juste sur le point d'y aller, n'est-ce pas Cojenita ? » Déclara Olivia en se dégageant de l'étreinte d'Hana.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et descendit du plan de travail avant d'embrasser Olivia sur la joue. « Attends moi dehors, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

« D'accord. » Olivia salua tout le monde et sortit de la boulangerie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'adossa au mur et attendit patiemment le retour de sa compagne. Elle n'en revenait pas. Pourtant par un coup du destin elle avait réussit et se sentait plus heureuse que jamais.

Hana ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps, et sortit bitôt à son tour. Elle portait un sac en papier dans ses bras, ce qui piqua la curiosité d'Olivia.

« Et bien et bien, qu'avons nous là ? » Olivia prit gentillement la main d'Hana, l'attirant près d'elle. « Ça sent bon en tout cas... »

« Tu parles de moi ou de l'une de ces petites merveilles ? » Demanda Hana, prétendant être offensée par cette question. Elle ouvrit le sac, qui contenait des Bunuelos encore chauds. Puis Hana en prit un et le porta à sa bouche.

« Hmmm, délicieux... »

Olivia l'observa et se lécha les lèvres, avant de la prendre par la taille, l'attirant doucement contre elle.

« De qui crois-tu que je parles, _cojenita_? »

Hana se contenta de ricaner et offrit l'autre moitié du beignet à sa compagne qui se ne fit pas prier avant de de l'engloutir goulûment.

« Alors ? Sont-ils à ton goût ? »

Olivia finit sa bouchée, observant Hana du coin de l'œil. Elle afficha un sourire malicieux et combla l'espace entre elles, embrassant sa compagne tendrement. Elle sentit le goût du sucre sur les lèvres de sa petite-amie et apprécia leur baiser d'autant plus. « Hum délicieux... » Repéta-t-elle dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Hana se mit à rire et prit sa compagne par la main.

« On y va ? »

« Mhm, suis moi _cojenita,_ crois-moi tu ne seras pas déçue... » Lui murmura Olivia avant d'entraîner Hana avec elle en direction de son appartement.

* * *

Et voilà pour ces deux là :) ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Cette idée est pas mal liée à la chanson "time after time" d'Eliiot Minor.

En attendant j'en profite pour vous dire que la prochaine fic sera à nouveau du MercyMaker, c'est une histoire sur laquelle je travaille depuis longtemps ^^ Mais je n'en dit pas plus, mais si vous avait aimé mon premier one shot sur ce couple vous devriez rester dans le coin :D à bientôt !


End file.
